1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-band antenna and a notebook computer with a built-in multi-band antenna and, more particularly, to a notebook computer in which a multi-band antenna is installed at the inner side of a corner portion of a display device, not being damaged by an external impact or not causing an inconvenience in use, and several transmitting and receiving parts are formed at the antenna to correspond to multi-band radio frequency transmission and reception.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile electronic equipment is operated by power supplied from a small portable battery, includes a portable computer, a laptop computer, a palmtop computer, a notebook computer, etc. Research has been ongoing to make the mobile electronic equipment more compact and lighter in weight and to have a multifunctional capacity, and also for making it possible to communicate by radio with an external instrument. Especially, there have been introduced devices which can communicate with an external instrument wirelessly without using cable to access a network with a LAN card or a modem card inserted in a main body.
In order to adopt the radio communication to the mobile electronic equipment, it is requisite to adopt a high efficiency antenna. But, notably, there are inconvenient aspects and restrictions in designing such an antenna and in its adaptation to the mobile electronic equipment due to the special requirement that it be mounted for use in a compact mobile electronic equipment.
For one example of a known antenna for the notebook computer, Korean Patent Laid Open No. 1998-41789 discloses an antenna bendably installed at one side of an upper surface of a main body of a notebook computer. The antenna in Korean Patent Laid Open No. 1998-41789 is bent and received in a recess portion formed in the vicinity of the antenna when the computer is not in use, while, when the computer is in use, the part of the display device of the computer is stood and the antenna bent at the recess portion is stood vertically for use. This type of antenna has a high risk that it could be easily damaged as a user inadvertently covers the display device after the antenna is stood vertically for use.
For another example, Korean Patent Laid Open No. 1997-28939 and Korean Patent Laid Open No. 1997-62858 disclose a whip antenna which is installed inside of one side of a display device of a notebook computer. In order to maximize efficiency in its use, the antenna is drawn out to be extended from the display device and drawn back for a firmness and convenience in non-use. This antenna also has such a problem that it can be damaged by being caught by human or an object since it is used in a state of being drawn out.
In consideration of those problems, recently, built-in antennas which are installed inside an electronic equipment are being developed. These built-in antennas can show an advanced technique with its resolving of the damage or the inconvenience in use caused by the externally protruded antennas. But operated only in the general frequency band of 2.4 GHz, it does not work in the frequency band of 5.2 GHz, a fresh frequency band.
That is, since the built-in antennas under the development is designed to be operable for only one frequency band, a radio communication of an electronic equipment with the built-in antenna is not possible in an area where the designed frequency band is not provided.